For the Sake of Bonds
by AnonHaro
Summary: Tenkou awakens, seeking the 4 shinzaho while taking 6 select Seiryuu and Suzaku Warriors to aid him in his quest. The priestess of Suzaku and her remaining warriors now stand against old friends and enemies as they fight for the fate of the universe. Takes place after the first season of FY and acts as an alternate storyline to the Tenkou arc.
1. Prologue

**For the Sake of Bonds**

Disclaimer: All the characters from Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase.

Time frame: This takes place after the summoning of Suzaku and acts like an alternate timeline for Tenkou's arc.

Summary: Now that all four gods of the _"_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" has been summoned, the seal holding the demon king Tenkou has weakened. Seeing the powers bestowed upon the celestial warriors that protected each of the four priestesses, he creates his own from 5 of the fallen Seiryuu warriors. A 6th is needed and he takes it upon himself to create a 6th from one of the last living Suzaku warriors. The quest to find the 4 shinzaho and the battle for the two worlds begins as old enemies and friends are pitted against each other for the right to rule the universe.

Author's Note: Miaka's shinzaho is her and Taka's child (a physical manifestation of her and Tamahome's love) but in this fic, I will be changing it to something else.

**-Prologue-**

The four deities of the four corners of earth have been summoned. The priestesses meant to have been sacrificed to allow the summoned beasts to regain their powers, one by one escaped their fate for worse or better. Now that the last of the beast deities has used a substantial amount of power to grant the wishes of their respective priestesses, a long forgotten seal has began to weaken.

Within the endless abyss of a darkened void in time, the demon king Tenkou rises from his sleep as he feels the ever waning seal begin to waver. The time for his freedom was near.

"Have I been forgotten I wonder?" Tenkou muses, "for them to weaken the barrier this much must mean that they are weak and desperate."

Shifting his eyes up to the heavens, Tenkou smiles to himself as an idea arises from within his mind.

"Why, the four deities of this world each have such loyal servants to do their bidding. It seems only fair that I, the demon king too should call upon my own servants. My own 'Celestial Warriors'."

Pleased with this thought, Tenkou set to work. Drawing upon himself the powers of darkness that were his to command, he drew 6 pairs of characters and bestowed upon each a gift.

欺瞞 (Giman): The warrior of deceit.

渓壑 (Keigaku): The warrior of insatiable desire.

偽性 (Gisei): The warrior of fabrications.

怨む (Uramu): The warrior of curses.

癲狂 (Tenkyou): The warrior of insanity.

惨死 (Zanshi): The warrior of cruel death.

"The warriors of Seiryuu that died so meaninglessly. I shall make them my own. Give them a mortal body once more so that their powers will be mine to use. But alas, the twins are of little use. For the younger returned to the elder and the elder is living a life of forgotten content. No matter, these 5 will do."

Giman I will prize to the ever deceitful Nakago. The child who deceived everyone around him, even himself.

Keigaku I will give to Soi. The child who can never be satisfied.

Gisei I will give to the illusionist Tomo. The child who draws on fantasies that can never become reality.

Uramu I will give to Miboshi. The child who lives by cursing others.

Tenkyou I will give to Ashitare. The child who lives within the insanity created by his appearance.

"One more. I need one more for the warrior Zanshi. But I will craft him myself. Since it is only fitting that the body of "Zanshi" die a death crueler then any before it is reborn into my 6th warrior."

Looking once again to the stars as if for inspiration, Tenkou smiled.

"Yes. The last two remaining stars of Suzaku. The warriors of wing and well. I will take one of them for my own. The powers that Suzaku bestowed upon them, which shall I take? Which power shall I snatch from Suzaku of the south?"

After pondering and weighing out the decision in his mind, Tenkou drew his powers once more, drawing a circle as he chanted an incantation. A mirror to the outside world formed. Within the surface of the reflected glass were the two last celestial warriors of Suzaku: Wing and Well.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any of the characters from it.

**For the Sake of Bonds**

**-Chapter 1-**

Tasuki woke with a start when he felt the sudden spike in his companion's chi. Turning quickly to his side, thinking a battle had ensued, Tasuki was surprised to find the monk still asleep beside him. Upon closer inspection, Tasuki noticed that Chichiri was covered in sweat, his teeth gritted in pain.

"Oy! Chichiri!" Tasuki said while trying to wake his friend and fellow warrior, "wake up! It's okay! Chichiri!"

* * *

><p>Chichiri woke up in a world of darkness.<p>

_'Where am I no da?'_ Chichiri thought to himself.

Suddenly, the calm of the air changed and Chichiri couldn't help but shudder at the chi he suddenly sensed. Lingering in the air all around him, an evil aura slick and thick as mud but vast as space.

Chichiri flinched when something swiped his arm, leaving a small but deep wound. As he focused his attention on stopping the bleeding, another slash on his leg appeared, then his back. The wind picked up and Chichiri found himself stuck in the center of a ferocious vortex slashing at him a hundread, a thousand, ten thousand times. Unable to suppress the pain any longer, Chichiri fell to his knees as he screamed.

* * *

><p>Tasuki jumped back in surprise as Chichiri woke up screaming. Upon noticing where he was, Chichiri visibly relaxed but diligently studied his surroundings, looking around for any presence of the terrible chi he had felt in his dream. Satisfied that he and Tasuki were indeed along Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face a worried Tasuki.<p>

"Oy Chichiri, ya okay?" Tasuki inquired, handing Chichiri a piece of cloth to wipe off his sweat.

Nodding a thanks as he accepted the cloth Chichiri answered, "yes Tasuki no da. I'm fine now no da."

"That' musta been some crazy dream fer you t' suddenly scream like that," Tasuki stated.

Chichiri removed his mask, deep in thought, eye glued to his hands folded in his lap. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to Tasuki.

"Tasuki, I think we should head to Mt Reikaku tomorrow no da."

"What? Really Chichiri?" Tasuki joked, "ya finally tired of monk-hood?"

"No Tasuki, I'm going to drop you off no da," Chichiri replied, his eye never leaving his hands.

"WHAT?" Tasuki screamed, "what do ya mean you're gonna 'drop me off' I ain't gonna be 'dropped off'! If ya ain't stayin' then I ain't stayin'! You promised that we'd travel fer a bit…we're t' last ones…going back now's like fergetting t' rest of em…"

"Tasuki...there are some...things I need to take care of no da," Chichiri explained.

"Then take me t' take care of whatever you're takin' care of," Tasuki said, angry his friend would even suggest such a thing.

"No. There are people who need you on Mt. Reikaku no da. We leave tomorrow," Chichiri said with a tone of finality.

"Chichiri. I ain't stupid. Whatcha gettin' yerself into this time? Ya know, ya got people who worry if you suddenly up and disappear too!" Tasuki said, serious for once, "what did ya see in that dream that made ya suddenly need to go off?"

Silence. As if needing time to organize his words. When he spoke, his words were no more than a whisper.

"...something is about to happen, I can feel it. I...need to prepare and gather more information no da," Chichiri said, turning to his companion, "I will return to Mt. Reikaku and get you as soon as I am done no da. Then, we can travel together again no da."

Tasuki, pouting, stared at his friend and thinking about whether to protest some more or not. Realizing that victory was beyond him and not wanting to be suddenly thrown into Chichiri's kesa and returned through teleportation, Tasuki did the only thing he could do: He turned away from his fellow celestial warrior, lay down and muttered a colourful string of profanities until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 month later~<strong>

_'Chichiri's a jerk_,' Tasuki told himself.

It had been a month since the bandit had woken up to find himself asleep in front of the bandit hideout doors. He'd been given a royal welcome by his gang and best friend, Kouji; but he refused to take back the leadership role when Kouji suggested he stay and take what was rightfully his.

_"Chichiri says somethin's gonna happen," Tasuki told Kouji, "I'm gonna head out again when Chichiri comes back t' 'pick me up' from his infermation gatherin' or somthin'."_

But that had been a month ago, and there had been no sign of anything 'happening' or of the monk himself.

_'I'm gonna kill 'im when I see 'im,'_ Tasuki promised himself.

Deciding that since he could manage to get no sleep, Tasuki opted to leave the bandit hideout and move onto higher grounds. There, north of the hideout was a secluded spring and garden surrounded by rocks. The path there was narrow but the view was good. This was one of their lookout points, giving a clear view of the mountain paths below. When Tasuki reached his destination, he almost did a double take. There, waist deep in the spring and back turned to him, undressed and bathing stood someone that should not be there: a women.

Tasuki gasped, instinctively diving behind one of the large boulders. A women. A WOMEN had broken into their mountain area without being noticed. What was even more worrisome, was that to gain access to this place, she had to have gone through the bandit hideout and out the back.

_'How had t' others missed her?'_ Tasuki thought.

Tasuki was then dragged back to reality when he heard the water shift. Daring a look to see if he knew the cerulean haired women, Tasuki was once again surprised when she was gone.

"It's not nice to peek no da," A familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Jumping a meter in the air and quickly skittering away, Tasuki found that the women from earlier was now behind him, fully dressed.

"Wait…no da?" Tasuki stood up, putting two and two together, "CHICHIRI! What t' hell are ya doin' dressed as a GIRL!"

"Shush Tasuki no da. Not so loud, you'll wake the whole mountain no da," Chichiri said, reaching a hand to massage his ringing ears.

Toning his volume down a notch, Tasuki continued,

"Well? What t' hell happened Chichiri? Why're ya a girl? And why didn't ya come find me if yer here?"

"Before I explain that Tasuki, I have a question for you no da," Chichiri said.

"Huh? Uh..well sure." Tasuki answered, caught off guard.

"Have you felt any strange chi's in the area lately? Or maybe just feel anything strange in general?" Chichiri asked.

"Strange feelin'? Nopes, normal as normal can be 'ere!" Tasuki grinned

Chichiri looked up into the night sky as he continued.

"I've been feeling someone watching and tracking my every move lately no da. It took me a few days to lose them and I decided to head here first chance I got to see if you'd been feeling the same no da," Chichiri explained, "I was careful not to alert the presence that I was headed your way no da, but as soon as I reached Mt. Reikaku, the presence returned. I managed to make it look like I left Mt. Reikaku upon sensing the chi though, so we should be safe for now no da. Whoever is watching me, knows that you and I are Celestial warriors and knows that I would find you when I no longer felt his eyes on me no da."

"So watcha sayin' is that whatever's been watchin' ya's probably been watchin' me too?" Tasuki asked.

"Most likely… but if you didn't feel it then it's most likely that your hideout's been marked no da. Sorry Tasuki, but I didn't go find you first thing because I had to double check your chi no da. I had to make sure you weren't marked no da," Chichiri said apologetically.

"Whada ya mean you have ta check ta see if I was 'marked'?" Tasuki asked, hurt, "don'tcha trust me?"

"Tasuki, I trust you no da. And that is exactly why you are the most likely that will be used against me no da," Chichiri explained, "the first one I checked was myself no da."

"Well, whatever! But still! Why're ya dressed as a girl?" Tasuki pressed.

Scratching his head in embarrassment Chichiri answered, "you see…I figured that it would be harder for the other bandits to recognize me in case they saw me no da. Speaking of which, I need to find out who has been marked by this strange chi I've been feeling no da. Tasuki, if you would be so kind, could you put me up for a night?"

"Well, sure. But not as a girl," Tasuki said.

"But Tasuki…." Chichiri began.

"No! There's no room anywhere else except in my room and there's no way yer gonna bunk up in my room if you're gonna be disguised as a GIRL!" Tasuki stressed.

"Moh~ What else can I do no da? I finally tricked the presence into thinking that I left no da. If I change back now without knowing who's been marked, then it'll have all gone to waste no da," Chichiri explained.

"Nononononononononono!" Tasuki whined, "if I'm seen roomin' with a GIRL in the hide out I'll lose all t' guys' respect! How 'bout I let Kouji in t' loop! He'll thinka something!"

"Tasuki no da! I just finished explaining why we can't let anyone else know no da," Chichiri sighed, "how about I just teleport to your room no da? I can only teleport short distances without being found, and you have to make sure the room's empty no da."

Thinking it over in his head, Tasuki decided to secede, "fine…but wait fer my signal before ya teleport in got it?"

"Of course no da!" Chichiri said.

"Well, I suppose ya just gotta follow me ta the hideout. Keep outta sight!" Tasuki said, putting distance between himself and Chichiri.

Chichiri nodded, following at a safe distance. But as they trekked closer and closer to the hideout, Chichiri felt the choking sensation of the chi he had felt in his dream a month ago. Concentrating to suppress his chi so the enemy wouldn't be able to detect him, Chichiri carefully advanced towards Mt. Reikaku's bandit hideout.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any of the characters from it.

**For the Sake of Bonds**

**-Chapter 2-**

Miaka was in heaven. Again.

"WHAOOOOW~" Miaka's eyes sparkled with delight as she scanned the mountain of food before her, "TIME TO DIG IN!"

She launched towards the closest pile of food and…hit something soft and silky.

"Huh?" Miaka blinked, confused that the ice cream she launched herself at tasted strangely like cloth.

"Priestess of Suzaku…you never change. I still wonder how Konan managed to sustain that gluttonous appetite of yours during your stay," an old and wise voice spoke.

"Huh….?" Miaka, confused, looked up at the speaker, "TAIITSUKUN!"

In her excitement, Miaka spat out the "ice cream" that had been Taiitsukun's robe and crushed her in a hug.

"Taiitsukun! What are you doing here?" Miaka asked.

"…I think the questions is what are you doing here?" Taiitsukun stated, moving aside for Miaka to see that she was currently on Mt. Taikyoku and not Tokyo.

"EHHHHHH?" Miaka did a double take, quickly letting go of the death grip she had on Taiitsukun, "WHAT HAPPENED? DID I DIE?"

"Ever the excitable one. Calm down and I will explain priestess of Suzaku," Taiitsukun urged.

"Yes!" Miaka said, sitting down cross legged.

"Now…where do I begin-"

"MIAKA! MIAKA! MIAKA!" a group of energetic Nyan Nyan cut in.

"Nyan Nyan! So good to see you!" Miaka said, getting up from her seat.

"Nyan!"

"QUIET!" Taiitsukun clears her throat, "I just got her to settle down, now the lot of you go away or listen quietly."

"Nyan!"

"Where was I… yes the 4 beast gods have all been summoned. But you see, none of the beast gods devoured any of the priestesses," Taiitsukun began.

"Ummm question…isn't that a good thing?" Miaka asked, hand raised.

"Patience child, I am getting to that. The human heart is what truly grants the wishes of humanity. The beast gods are merely a median that help to make those wishes into a reality. In order for the beast gods to grant the wishes of humans, they either require the powers of the human by devouring them, or they use up a large amount of their own powers. Since all 4 of the beast gods did not devour their priestess upon the completion of their 3 wishes, they have been drained of their holy powers," Taiitsukun explained.

"Suzaku…lost his powers?" Miaka gasped.

"Yes. Along with Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. But that isn't the problem. Normally, they could just wait and regain their holy powers with time. But an old threat is coming to the surface. Many centuries ago, the 4 beast gods sealed the demon king Tenkou into the very depths of his own domain. This seal is now weakened and barely holds. Tenkou now has the ability to manipulate his minions in the world of the _Shi_Jin Ten Chi Sho and will soon be free himself. He will seek the 4 holy relics: the 4 shinzaho."

"The shinzaho? Why? Aren't those used to summon the beast gods?" Miaka asked.

"Yes. But they hold an incredible amount of power. For they hold the essence of each of the gods. Genbu of wisdom, Byakko of devotion, Seiryuu of power and Suzaku of love. Each of the shinzaho represents the form each god's strength takes. They are also the physical representation of the bonds the celestial warriors shared with their priestesses. Each shinzaho holds enough power to summon a god and to allow the god to grant his priestess 3 wishes. If these can be returned to the beast gods, we will triumph and once again seal Tenkou away. If not…Tenkou will then succeed, gaining the powers equal to that of the 4 beast gods, his ambitions to rule both worlds within grasp. Now, will you assist them priestess of Suzaku?" Taiitsukun asked, looking down to where Miaka was sitting moments ago, only to find her fast asleep on the floor.

"MIAKA!" Taiitsukun yelled.

"Huh? Uh yes! Yes! I'll do it!" Miaka answered, quickly waking.

"…how much did you miss?" Taiitsukun asked, temper rising.

"Uh…not the important parts, I swear! So-uh I just need to find the 4 shinzaho and present them to the 4 gods right? Easy! So! When do I get started?" Miaka asked, getting up to leave through the closest door.

"Settle down!" Taiitsukun said, stopping Miaka in her tracks, "you will need to return to your world first. I have not the powers to keep you here for such a long duration. Find the _Shi_ Jin Ten Chi Sho. You, the priestess of Seiryuu and Taka."

"Yui?" Miaka gasped, "why? Why Yui as well?"

"The beast gods asked for both the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryuu; but I saw it fit to summon you first since the priestess of Seiryuu has no one to protect her, having seen the deaths of all her celestial warriors except the elder twin who no longer remembers. I will let you choose. Do you desire for me to summon the Priestess of Seiryuu to aid you in this quest?" Taiitsukun asked.

"No," Miaka answered, downcast, "this world is a painful world for her. She would help me in an instant if she knew that she could be given the choice…so please don't tell her."

"Very well. Now that everything's been settled, I will send you back to your world. Remember. You and Taka must now find the _Shi_ Jin Ten Chi Sho and once again take up the role as priestess and protector."

* * *

><p>Chichiri sat hidden on the branches of a tree near Tasuki's room, waiting for Tasuki to give him the signal to teleport into his room.<p>

_'Moh~ what's taking Tasuki so long no da?'_

After an hour of waiting, Tasuki finally gave the signal. Chichiri, grateful to be out of the cold, teleported into the bandits quarters.

"Alright Chichiri, 'member, no one sees ya in 'ere!" Tasuki warned.

"Of course no da! But…how am I going to be able to see who's been marked if I can't travel through the bandit hideout no da?" Chichiri asked, settling down on the floor.

"Aw c'mon Chichiri, isn't this close enough ta the hideout fer ya ta do those spell thingys of yers?" Tasuki asked, "oh, and don't go sleein' on the floor. Yer a girl right now…don't make me look so bad."

Chichiri nodded a thanks and obliged, "how about this Tasuki no da? In the morning I'll pretend to have gotten lost and wondered to the hideout no da! Then you can pretend to take me in and I'll escape or something no da!"

"…fine! Ugh remind me ta never go alone with any of yer crazy plans again!" Tasuki said, settling down at the foot of the bed onto a pile of blankets, "night Chichiri. 'member, get up earlier or somthin' before t' bandits come up ta get me!"

"Night Tasuki no da! Sure thing na no da!" Chichiri then turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I see you."<p>

Chichiri woke with a start, only to find himself in the same place he was a month ago.

_'…I'm dreaming again…' _

"This is no dream," the voice, dripping with sinister malice spoke, "welcome to my domain."

Chichiri looked up and saw a shadow. He shuddered, the same chi from before penetrating his very being.

_'Who…who are you?'_

"I…am Tenkou."

This time, instead of the wind picking up to engulf him, Chichiri found himself in a sea of flames. Searing, and burning, so hot to the touch it felt like ice. Chichiri fell to his knees, but refused to give in to the pain, knowing this was exactly what Tenkou wanted.

"Interesting. You amuse me mortal. Such bravery."

Tenkou smirked, raised his hand and chanted. In the palm of his hand a short spear materialized.

"But can you brave this?"

Chichiri knew what was coming and tried to move, but every inch of his body was frozen with pain and it took everything in him just to keep from screaming out. All his efforts were put to waste however, as the spear flew towards him and pierced through his chest.

* * *

><p>Tasuki jumped when his friend, having fallen off his bed, landed on top of him screaming.<p>

"Chichiri!" Tasuki said, rushing to grab his friend and shake him from his fit, "oy Chichiri! Wake up! Yer fine! It's just a dream!"

Chichiri then opened his eye, sweat covering his features and soaking through his tunic.

"Ta-Tasuki?" he asked, unsure and shaken.

"Hey, mornin' Chichiri, I think ya really DID just woke the whole mountain!" Tasuki teased.

However, no sooner had those words left his mouth, did the bandit's door fly open.

"GENROU! YA OKAY MAN?" a panicked Kouji asked as he entered, nearly breaking down the door.

Scanning the room and seeing no sign of attack Kouji breathed a sigh of relief, "uh…looks like yer okay. Huh? Since when did Chichiri drop by?"

Chichiri, wide eyed, noticed now that his spell had been undone, "Daaaaa! Ummm Kouji no da, long time no see! If it isn't too much trouble no da, could you not let anyone else know I'm here na no da?"

Tasuki smacked himself upside the head while Chichiri transformed into his female version.

Now Kouji was the one to turn wide eyed, "man…so uh…were you two…uh…?"

"NO!" Tasuki screamed, "it ain't like that!"

Seeing no other way out of the predicament, Chichiri sighed and began to tell Kouji his tale.

"Ohhhhhhhh I get it now! Man, ya shoulda come ta me insteada Genrou, he's practically useless in t' thinkin' department ya know?" Kouji laughed while Tasuki fumed.

"But if you don't mind no da, I'd like to speak with Tasuki for a minute no da," Chichiri said.

"Sure thing Chichiri! I'll just go get ready fer our play!" Kouji said, leaving the two celestial warriors behind.

"Tasuki," Chichiri said, turning to face his fellow warrior, "Kouji's been near the source of chi that I've been feeling."

Tasuki stared at his friend, silenced from shock.

"I…I will try to find out who he's been in contact with that caused this much of that chi to be around Kouji no da, but I don't know if I'll be able to locate it if it's already starting to affect others na no da…" Chichiri said, worry in his voice.

"Well…uh…listen Chichiri, if Kouji's been hanging out with anyone in particular, it'd be easy ta find out! So don'tcha worry 'bout a thing kay?" Tasuki said, reassuring his worried friend, "'sides, I got somethin' I gotta ask ya too. What were ya dreamin' 'bout that had ya worked up enough ta scream like that?"

Chichiri froze, unsure how to answer the question but decided to tell what he could.

"A man named Tenkou appeared in my dreams. Then surrounded me in a sea of flames before he pierced me through with a spear he materialized…" Chichiri said, avoiding Tasuki's eyes, "I know it was a dream…but it felt so real…"

Tasuki looked Chichiri in the eye, making sure that he didn't turn away, "I don't know who t' hell this Tenkou guy is, but Chichiri, you've got friends here who'll help ya fight 'im, don't go doin' it alone. I promise ya I'll beat t' crap outta 'im if I ever see the bastard!"

Chichiri smiled slightly, perking up, "thank you Tasuki no da. Well, I suppose we should get going no da!"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello! Who's there? Why it's Kouji here ta see if the boss is done talkin' or not. Oh, Kouji yer patience is greatly appreciated come one in! Thank you~" Kouji recited as he made his way into the room.

Tasuki turned his attention to the door, and to his surprise, found not just Kouji, but another bandit as well.

"Who-? Kouji, what t' hell? Why'd ya go and bring someone 'ere?" Tasuki asked.

"Don'tcha worry Genrou, Anei can be trusted. He's a trainee but he's one of t' best we've got," Kouji said, "well, let's get this started! Operation, kidnap!"

Kouji smiled as he entered the room, but then stared at Chichiri with worry as the female Chichiri looked frozen with fear.

"Well…so you were here," Anei said, a dark aura rising from his body.

"Shit! Kouji, get away from 'im! He ain't human!" Tasuki warned.

But he was too late, the aura surround Anei had now wrapped himself around Kouji and was making a grab for Tasuki as well.

"Bastard! Let 'im go!" Tasuki said, charging forward at Anei.

Anei dodged, then cried out in pain when he was hit with a chi blast from Chichiri's direction.

"Who sent you?" Chichiri asked, recovering from his paralysis.

"Why not discuss this in peace? Move and I'll kill this man," Anei said, dangling an unconscious Kouji in front of the two warriors.

Tasuki gritted him teeth and bit back a remark.

"…please release him and we will talk," Chichiri said, "I promise to abide by your will if you release him."

"Or we can talk here and now and I'll think about releasing him if you cooperate," Anei offered.

"Like hell we're gonna sit back and do as ya say!" Tasuki said, charging at Anei again.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri said, trying too late to stop the man.

Anei had set a trap, now both the bandits lay at the mercy of the man named Anei.

"Well, isn't this convenient. Now, that talk we were about to have?" Anei smirked, facing the monk.

"…what do you want?" Chichiri asked.

"Master Tenkou has sent me. He wishes to test you," Anei said, stepping towards the man.

"Test me…?" Chichiri asked, taking a step back, this motion hiding his true aim.

"Yes, he seems very interested in your show of defiance when he summoned you into his realm," Anei explained.

"I see…well then, I guess I'd better bid him a hello."

With this, Chichiri quickly stooped down and picked up his shakujo, which was now at his feet from his earlier retreat away from Anei. Then in one movement, severed the aura holding both Tasuki and Kouji captive. Chichiri then quickly cast a teleportation spell, and charged at Anei. When all was done, the two bandits alone lay unconscious on the hideout floor.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any of the characters from it.

**For the Sake of Bonds**

**-Chapter 3-**

Miaka and Taka exited the taxi and entered into the quite countryside of Kyoto. After a month of searching for every place they could think of Taka's hometown was their last lead. Miaka was worried, if they didn't find the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho here then she didn't know where else to look. Sensing her mood, Taka put a supporting arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Miaka. I'm sure that it's here," he reassured.

"…yes, it has to be. If not, I don't know where else to look…we've tried everywhere. My house, your house, Yui's and even Tetsuya's! And of course we've checked every single library in Tokyo as well as Morioka and both Suzuno and Tokiko's graves…" Miaka bit her lower lip in frustration. Miaka had hoped at first to keep her best friend in the dark on the whole situation. But Yui's ever careful eyes could not miss Miaka and Taka's frequent unexplained disappearances and had cornered them into telling her everything. Which they did, while leaving out the minor detail that Yui had been summoned as well. Miaka was glad they had confided in her though, it was Yui's idea to look in Taka's hometown when they had run out of all other options.

"It'll be here. Since this is where I was reborn to be with you!" Taka said, guiding her to the front steps of his home.

Taka grew up in a dojo that his adoptive parents ran. According to his father, Taka appeared one night in a blazing flash of red right in the middle of the dojo. This same dojo was now the one that Taka and Miaka hoped to find a clue to the location of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Taka and Miaka were welcomed to Taka's dojo by his father and his father's student, Beki. Though it was not the first time Miaka had been here, she was still awed by the intricate design of the place. After taking time to catch up with each other and searching the dojo room inside out, Taka asked his father if he knew of any legends connected with the four beast gods.

"You are looking for something connected with the four beast gods of old?" Taka's father asked, sipping his tea, "well, why not look at the family heirloom?"

"The heirloom, father?" Taka inquired, "how come I've never heard you speak of this before?"

"The heirloom of the Sukunami family belongs to the next head of this dojo. I sense that you had another destiny and thus have kept this from you," Mr. Sukunami explained.

"Father…"

"There is no need to worry my son. I made this decision. I wanted you to be happy. Wait here while I got fetch it," Taka's father said as he made his way towards the closest cupboard and pulled out a scroll, "this is a scroll drawing of the sacred bird of the south, Suzaku. We Sukunami are said to have once been protectors of Suzaku himself! This scroll is traditionally hung in the dojo during the time when the next heir is tested in the martial arts and decided if he or she is worthy to carry on the Sukunami name."

Miaka and Taka both stared at the scroll as little sparks of red light danced upon its surface.

"Father…would it be possible if I borrowed this scroll for a while?" Taka asked, hand reaching unconsciously for the scroll as if drawn to it.

"Borrow? Now what could you want with something this old, Taka my son?" His father questioned.

"Father…I'm sorry. When the time is right, I will you everything! But for now…please entrust this treasure to me. I, Taka Sukunami, promise to let no harm befall this priceless heirloom," Taka swore.

"…this heirloom is mine to give, but only to the one who will inherit this dojo. Is that what you wish my son? Will you tie yourself down to this place even though you are aware that your destiny calls you elsewhere?" Taka's father asked.

"…yes. I will take responsibility for my actions. My destiny now requires that I acquire the right to receive the scroll of Suzaku," Taka said, standing and giving the proper martial arts bow.

"Very well. Then Beki here will be your opponent. Fight him for the right to this scroll."

"It would be my honour master," Beki said as he bowed deeply.

Taka's father then proceeded to lead them into the dojo. He approached the southern wall and hung the ancient scroll on the readied hook.

The two youths prepared for battle.

"As the current head of the Sukunami family I, Inuwashi Sukunami, now pronounce the beginning of the Ceremony of Inheritance. Begin!"

Taka dashed forward at those words, aiming a well placed strike at Beki. Beki dodged and lowered himself to the floor while swinging his legs forward, trying to trip Taka. Taka, sensing this leapt backwards into the air and readied a defensive pose as Beki used the momentum of his swing to propel himself towards Taka, fist extended. Taking advantage of his strong center of gravity, Taka braced himself as he parried Beki's attack to the side with one arm and connected a punch with the other. Stumbling, Beki retreated and regrouped, wiping the blood from his mouth. Taka and Beki then proceeded to ready their stance and a quick stare down ensued before the two once again charged and exchanged blows.

Miaka sat silently as per tradition and cheered on Taka in her heart.

'I haven't seen him battle this wholeheartedly since the time in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho,' Miaka thought, 'I wish there was a way to gain the scroll without him getting hurt though.'

Miaka was then snapped back from her thoughts when she saw Beki's strike send Taka flying. Miaka bit back the urge to call his name and watched as Taka did a back-flip before hitting the ground and got ready to attack once again. Both were breathing hard from the extended fight. The end was drawing near. Taka spared a quick glance at a worried Miaka and felt power rising out of him as a warm aura engulfed him. Though no mark of the ogre appeared, Taka felt strengthened and put everything he had into a final straightforward strike that Beki matched with equal vigor. When the two collided, both were sent flying back. Miaka held her breath as both warriors struggled to their feet and only released it when Taka managed to shakily pick himself back up. Miaka took a quick glance in Beki's direction and found that he too had stood. The two contestants looked at each other, each refusing to be the first to break away. Both of them began to sway as the strain on their body caught up to them. The last thing Taka remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Miaka's worried cry.

* * *

><p>Tasuki sighed.<p>

It had been almost an year since Chichiri had come back to Mt. Reikaku only to suddenly up and leave after Kouji brought in one of the Reikaku bandit trainees. He and Kouji had woken up unconscious in Tasuki's room with no memory of what happened after Kouji had opened the door. They searched the hideout inside out, but both Chichiri and Anei were nowhere to be found. Tasuki at first feared the worst, but then noticed that he didn't feel that same sinking sensation within his soul as he did when the other celestial warriors had passed on. He then became frustrated when he realized that the monk had once again left him behind without an explanation. Chichiri's warning of Kouji being near a strange chi as well as his feeling that "something is about to happen" before he dumped Tasuki at the doorsteps of the bandit hideout had Tasuki worried. Surely "information gathering" could not take almost an year to do? Opting whether or not to set off and find the monk himself, Tasuki had decided it would be wiser to stay put. When Chichiri didn't want to be found it was near impossible to track him. So the bandit leader resigned to his duties and could only guess that whatever had happened in that room had caused Chichiri to flee, taking Anei with him.

Tasuki was then abruptly shaken from his train of thought by the sound of knocking on his door.

"Hello! Who's there? Why it's Kouji, here ta wake t' boss up before he sleeps away t' whole day! Oh, Kouji yer concern is greatly appreciated, come on in! Thank you very much~"

Tasuki groaned as he wondered how much longer Kouji would keep up the habit of inviting himself into his room.

"Yo Genrou! Rise and shine buddy! Half t' day's already gone!"

"Shut. It. Too. Loud," Tasuki growled through his headache.

"Not my fault ya like drinkin' yerself into a stupor," Kouji laughed while he walked towards his leader.

"…ya rite, look who's talkin'! Don't ferget you were like that once too!" Tasuki snickered, trying to sit up on his bed.

Chichiri's disappearance was not the only surprise the young bandit leader had on that day. Kouji had decided that day to reveal why he had moved all of Tasuki's belongings into the leader's room and stopped allowing him access to their old shared one. While Tasuki had been away from the mountain, it seemed that Kouji had hidden a women away in the bandit stronghold. Her name was Shinzui. She was an inhabitant of one of the villages near Mt. Kaou and was a victim of one of their raids. Shinzui was the sole survivor of the massacre when Kouji and the Reikaku bandits passed by and took her in. Since Tasuki himself had never really taken up the role as leader before he left with the other celestial warriors, the leader's room had remained uninhabited. Kouji thus proceeded to move all of the bandit leader's belongings to the empty room while he gave Shinzui the space that Tasuki had once inhabited in their shared room. The two grew inseparable and soon married. Though Kouji had decided to stay with the Reikaku bandits, he was changed a great deal under the strict eye of his wife. So now, Kouji rarely participated in their sake celebrations.

Tasuki laughed to himself, he hadn't thought the day would come when Kouji would willingly give up on sake. The couple however, were a match made in heaven. Shinzui was kind but strict and that helped her fit in well with the bandits. She was also amazingly gentle and loving to Kouji and helped to bring out good qualities in him. Tasuki could not remember Kouji being happier than in this last year.

"Well Genrou? Ya getting' up or not?" Kouji asked, eyeing his friend.

"Yah, yah I'm up alrite?" Genrou said.

Just then, one of the scout bandits ran up to Kouji and whispered something in his ear before returning back to his post.

"Oy, Genrou. I think you should come see this!" Kouji said, turning to follow the scout.

Curious, Genrou quickly grabbed a shirt and followed the two bandits up the watchtower. Upon reaching the top, the scout pointed north. As he did so, an explosion occurred, and then another.

"What t' hell?" Tasuki said for better lack of words.

Then, curiosity turned into horror as he saw a familiar red chi expand into a barrier, blocking a new blast before collapsing.

"Shit! That's Chichiri's barrier!" Tasuki spoke in disbelief as he yelled for Kouji to prepare backup in case whatever Chichiri was fighting came closer. He then ran up to his room, grabbed his tessen, and made his way to where his fellow celestial warrior was fighting.

When Tasuki finally reached the clearing, Chichiri stood alone looking flushed and short of breath, leaning heavily on his staff. He stiffened for a moment when he sensed Tasuki's approach then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Tas…" Chichiri began before he suddenly fall forward. Tasuki ran towards his friend and made it just in time to catch the monk before he injured himself.

"Damn Chichiri, don't go scarin' me like that," Tasuki said, then noticed that his companion was no longer awake to hear his comment. Frowning, Tasuki began to inspect the monk for any life-threatening wounds. When he was sure that there was nothing that needed immediate attention, Tasuki turned his attention to the flush on the monk's cheeks. Tasuki's frown deepened when he noticed that the reason for the flush was a burning fever. Cradling the monk as gently as possible, Tasuki made his way towards his base, keeping an eye out for whatever creature Chichiri had been fighting with earlier.

* * *

><p>"Shit Genrou, what t' hell happened ta 'im?" Kouji asked as Tasuki carried an unconscious Chichiri into the bandit hideout.<p>

"Not sure…when I got there t' thing was gone. Chichiri fainted a bit afterwards," Tasuki explained as he made his way back to his room and placed Chichiri on his bed and covered him in layers of blankets and added a cool cloth on his forehead, "yo Kouij, Chichiri's burnin' up, Shinzui got anythin' fer fevers?"

"Not sure, but I'll go get her!" Kouji called back as he ran to get his wife.

Calling a thanks to Kouji, Tasuki looked back at his unconscious friend, "hell Chichiri…what happened ta ya?" Tasuki asked as he changed the already warm cloth. As Tasuki placed the cloth back onto the monk's forehead, Chichiri started to mutter in his sleep.

"Who…? Succubus! No...no! NO!" Chichiri began thrashing, lost in the nightmare. Startled, Tasuki tried to calm his friend by holding him still.

"Damn it Chichiri! Calm down! Yer gonna hurt yerself."

"NO! TASUKI!" Chichiri shouted as he bolted up on the bed, panting and covered in sweat.

"Oy! Chichiri! Ya okay?" Tasuki asked, shaking his friend with a trembling hand, he'd never seen the monk like this before. Then Tasuki remembered that his previous thoughts were incorrect, this was not the first time Chichiri had woken up in cold sweat from a dream. The monk had been acting strange ever since that day about an year ago.

"Chichiri…it's Tenkou ain't it?" Tasuki asked, sitting down next to his friend.

Chichiri took a few calming breaths before looking at Tasuki and giving him a nod, "yes…it's Tenkou…he seems to be getting stronger…"

"Shit. So…did ya manage ta find out what's happenin'?" Tasuki asked, handing Chichiri a cloth to dry off with.

"Yes. A few things. But first, I need to warn you of something Tasuki no da," Chichiri said as he attempted to stand up but failed when he felt his head reel.

"Whoa! Don't go tryin' ta get up yet Chichiri. Ya got a burnin' fever! Ya ain't in any condition ta be walkin' around. Shinzui's gonna come and get some meds. Just stay in bed till then would ya?" Tasuki said as he tried to guide the monk back down on the bed.

"No! There's no time Tasuki no da. Please listen to what I have to say no da," Chichiri said, pushing away his friend's guiding hand, "there's a demon here Tasuki, in your hideout. A succubus no da. That is what I was fighting with earlier na no da."

"Uh…sucku-what?" Tasuki asked.

"Succubus no da. A female demon no da. One that feeds off of the souls of men," Chichiri explained, "while I was fighting her, I noticed she was responsible for that weird chi that I was feeling an year ago. I thought that it was Anei no da…but I was wrong no da."

"Anei! Yah! What t' hell happened that day Chichiri? I only remember Kouji openin' t' door then everythin's a blank," Tasuki said, rubbing his head for emphasis.

"You don't remember no da?" Chichiri asked, "Anei was a shadow demon no da. He had you and Kouji hostage so I teleported him and myself away to finish the fight no da. When I tried to come back to check on you, another demon came no da. And it's been that way for almost an year."

Tasuki stared at his friend in shock, "ya've been runnin' away from demons fer an year? Why didn'tcha come find me ta help ya or somethin'?"

"I tried to contact you Tasuki no da. But there was some kind of barrier around your hideout that I couldn't penetrate no da. I'm only able to come here because I found a weakness in the barrier na no da," Chichiri explained then turned to face Tasuki again, "and I have a warning for you no da! A succubus is here! And it's feeding off of someone's soul na no da! Whoever it is will probably die soon since the succubus is most likely the one that's been casting the barrier no da!"

Tasuki blinked a couple times before thinking back to Chichiri shouting the word "succubus" in his sleep, "hey Chichiri…ya sure that yer not still dreamin' or somethin'?" Tasuki asked.

Before Chichiri could answer, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Genrou! Kouji said that a friend was sick with fever? I've brought you some meds. Can I come in?" Shinzui asked.

Tasuki grinned, unlike her husband, she had manners, "go ahead Shinzui! He's conscious now too so it's a good sign!"

Suddenly, Tasuki felt a rush of chi pass him and bar the door closed.

"…Genrou? I think the door's stuck," Shinzui said as she tried to push open the door.

"What the…?" Tasuki began, then noticed that he recognized this chi. Turning around, he saw Chichiri standing by the bed, supported by the wall, one hand stretched out in front of him as he chanted.

"Uh…Chichiri? Ya okay?" Tasuki asked, moving closer to his friend, "ya know, it's just Kouji's wife. She ain't gonna bite ya or nothin'! She's got some herbs fer that fever of yers! She's real nice so no need ta worry."

"…Tasuki no da…that chi…it's her! She's the one I was fighting earlier! She's not human. She's the succubus!" Chichiri said before he exhausted his chi and was forced to fall back on the bed.

"Genrou? Ummm can I come in?" Shinzui asked holding the door partly open.

"Uh…give me a sec there Shinzui!" Tasuki said, then turned back to face Chichiri, "listen Chichiri, Shinzui's as good as they come. She's Kouji's wife and she's been good ta him and us! There's no way she's some soul eatin' demon! So I can't letcha just insult her like that!" Tasuki sighed as he continued, "I know this ain't the first time ya've had those nightmares Chichiri…think maybe this time yer just not fully awake yet?"

Chichiri was shocked, Tasuki didn't believe him, "Tasuki no da! She's a demon! Her chi's not human! If she's Kouji's wife that's even worse no da! It means that Kouji's the one she's been siphoning the soul outta na no da!"

"Uhh…so it's just her chi that's weird? Maybe that's just how she is? Ain't there another way ta check if she really is this sucku-thingy?" Tasuki asked.

"There is no da, but you're not going to like the answer na no da," Chichiri whispered, "the succubus will take on the form of a beautiful women when feeding. She will either return to her true form by her own will or when she dies na no da. Since the succubus won't return to her real form now, the only other way to confirm she is one…is to kill her…"

"Oy! Not happening Chichiri! Kouji'd have my hide if yer wrong," Tasuki objected.

"…Tasuki no da…don't you trust me?" Chichiri inquired softly, looking at the bandit.

Tasuki carefully studied his friend, "it's not that I don't trust ya Chichiri…it's just…well, ya said ya sensed the same chi from Kouji last time? Maybe it's t' same thing? Maybe they've both been near t' suckubaba thingy? I think ya should go back ta sleep…yer fever doesn't look like it's gonna go down anytime soon…" Tasuki was worried, 'is Chichiri's magic bein' affected by the fever?' he thought.

"It's succubus no da. And Tasuki…I'm not going crazy because of the fever no da…could you let me see Kouji no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Look Chichiri…Kouji loves Shinzui. Heck, Kouji gave up SAKE fer her! So don't go insultin' her infronta 'im alrite?" Tasuki warned as he got up to get Kouji.

"Promise no da. I just want to make sure no da," Chichiri said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Genrou?" Shinzui asked, "is your friend okay? How's the fever?"

Tasuki sighed, "I dunno Shinzui. Don't worry 'bout it, I'm gonna go fetch Kouji. I think it's best if ya stay outta the room fer now though. Chichiri's a bit jumpy today or somethin'."

"…uh…sure. Just give this to him when you get back then? It should help with the fever," Shinzui said as she set the bowl of herb mix down on a table and closed the door.

Tasuki then made his way to Kouji's door and gave it a sound knock.

"Yo Kouji! Chichiri wants ta see ya. Open up would ya?" Hearing no reply, Tasuki opened the door a slit and found the room empty. Figuring that Kouji was with the others in the hideout, Tasuki left to ask the others if they had seen him. After searching the hideout inside out and not finding Kouji, Tasuki began to worry.

'No raids planned today…wonder if he went out scoutin'?'

After asking the scouts and not finding an answer, Tasuki decided to return to his room and see if Chichiri could locate Kouji's chi. When he reached his room he gave it a quick knock.

"Chichiri, I'm comin' in," Tasuki said as he opened the door and continued, "can't seem ta find Kouji, ya wanna…what t' hell?"

Tasuki exclaimed in both shock and confusion as he found his room trashed. The bowl of herbs knocked to the floor, table turned over, rips in his bed sheets and Chichiri gone.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any of the characters from it.

**For the Sake of Bonds**

Author's note: In this fic Taka is fully aware of who he is and has all his memories as Tamahome. He just does not have the powers of a celestial warrior anymore.

Warning: From the next chapter onwards, the rating will go from **T to M **just to be safe.

**-Chapter 4-**

Taka awoke with a groan.

"Taka!" Miaka exclaimed when she noticed he had awoken, "don't try to move just yet! You've gotta rest!"

Chuckling, Taka picked himself up from the futon and gently pat Miaka on the head to comfort her, "I'm fine Miaka, no need to worry." Taka then looked away as he continued, "I have to apologize Miaka…I'm sorry I failed you. Having lost the fight, I don't know if father will be willing to allow us to have the Suzaku scroll."

"What are you talking about Taka. You have nothing to apologize for. It was a tie," Miaka said.

"What? A…a tie?" Taka looked shocked from the revelation, "but I passed out! Doesn't that mean Beki won?"

"No, Beki passed out too. Both of you hit the ground at the same time," Miaka said, "so your father asked for everyone to meet in the dojo once you and Beki awoke. I'll go tell them you're awake!"

Miaka left as Taka picked himself up from the futon. He readied himself for a rematch as he stretched his sore body.

* * *

><p>Tasuki's heart raced when he saw the mess in his room.<p>

'Shit! Whatever Chichiri was fightin' with musta come back!' Tasuki thought as he scrambled for his tessen and out his room. Rushing up to the watchtower, Tasuki asked the bandit if he had seen anyone leave. When the bandit replied "no" Tasuki was unsure if it meant Chichiri had teleported off again. Swearing under his breath and cursing his lack of chi sensing ability, Tasuki went back into the stronghold to do a manual room by room check.

* * *

><p>Taka sat next to Miaka on the dojo floors opposite of his father and Beki.<p>

"Taka my son, you have certainly been keeping up with your training! I am impressed." Inuwashi smiled, "but it would seem that since the match was a draw, I cannot give you this scroll."

Taka cast his head downward, angry at himself for having failed Miaka and the others, "father…I know this is rude of me to ask…but I beg of you. Please, please allow us to borrow the scroll. It is a matter of life or death for us and people very dear to us!" Taka begged as he bowed lowly to his father.

"…so receiving this scroll means this much to you?" Inuwashi asked.

"Yes, father! It means a great deal to me!" Taka answered, head still bowed.

"Rise my son, you have no need to prostrate yourself before me," Inuwashi said, kindness in his eyes, "I merely wished to see your determination. Might I ask if now is the time when I am allowed to know of why you seek the scroll to this extent?"

Miaka and Taka exchanged looks. It was then Miaka that nodded and turned to face her soon to be father, "yes, I will tell you what I can. Though I'm not sure if you'll believe me…"

"I will be the judge of that, once I hear the tale. Please continue," Inuwashi urged.

"There is a book called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. It is a magical book that swallows readers into it and makes her into the story's heroine. The job of the heroine would be to take up the role as the priestess of one of the 4 beast gods. It is told in each country of the 4 gods that a priestess from another world would appear during times of turmoil and save the kingdom from demise. When the priestess arrives, she would then gather her seven celestial star warriors so that she could summon the beast god and be granted 3 wishes. I was one of those priestesses, the priestess of Suzaku. And Taka was once Tamahome, one of Suzaku's celestial warriors. The country of Konan should have been given peace, but now a new power threatens it and the world of the book, so we have been called back to help. But the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho has vanished and when we saw the scroll, we saw that it was endued with Suzaku's power, so it should be able to bring us back. Please Mr. Sukunami! I'm begging you to let us borrow it! So we can return to the world of the book! We'll even enter it here and now so that the scroll won't have to leave the dojo!" Miaka promised as she now bowed.

Inuwashi and Beki exchanged looks after Miaka's tale, "it certainly is an interesting tale. So this is the quest that has been handed to you and my son?" Inuwashi asked.

"Yes." Miaka and Taka answered simultaneously.

"…very well. The scroll is yours for now," Inuwashi said, a gentle smile on his face, "please make sure to be safe. I would very much like to see the two of you return unharmed."

Miaka gasped as joyful tears slid down her face, "you believe me! Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Sukunami!"

Taka went to Miaka and held her in a joyful embrace, then faced his father and bowed once again, "father, thank you."

"Just make sure you take care of her my son," Inuwashi said as he handed Taka the scroll.

"I will. With my life," Taka promised.

Suddenly, a red glow emitted from the scroll in Taka's hand, as if responding to his declaration. The light them spread and engulfed Taka and Miaka before falling to the dojo floor in front of two very shocked individuals.

* * *

><p>Chichiri dodged to the right as another chi blast was sent his way. Earlier, when Tasuki had left, the succubus had entered into Tasuki's room with a mesmerized Kouji in tow and attacked. Chichiri had attempted to teleport them elsewhere in hopes of preventing damage to the stronghold, but with his weakened chi he only managed to teleport into another room. Ironically, it was then the succubus erected her own barrier to contain them and thus keeping the battle within the confines of the room. As things were now, Kouji lay in an unconscious heap in a corner of the room while the succubus reverted back to her true form for better combat capabilities. Both contestants were now heavily breathing both from the current and previous battle they had had not too long ago. The two began a stare down, both hoping to regain enough energy to finish one another off.<p>

"Why…why are you after Kouji? Why the Reikaku bandits?" Chichiri asked.

The succubus seemed surprised that the monk had decided to speak with her, but then grinned as she answered, "that one? He was just convenient because he was near celestial warrior Tasuki. I was told by my master to keep watch over him."

"…so you used him? For your master? Who is your master?" Chichiri inquired.

"Of course. We succubus do not attach ourselves to our prey. You should know that very well, monk!" Shinzui answered as she leapt forward, claws extended. Chichiri quickly erected a barrier and side stepped as the claws broke through.

"As for my master, you know him very well," Shinzui laughed as she clawed again at the dissipating barrier and managed to contact Chichiri's arm, drawing blood. But Chichiri didn't flinch, and instead, used this as an opportunity to send a close ranged chi blast at Shinzui. The succubus screeched as she was hit and slammed into a wall from the blast.

"So it is Tenkou…as I feared. What is it that he wants? What is he after?" Chichiri asked when suddenly, he felt cold metal and a sharp pain as a sword grazed his left thigh. Chichiri jerked away from the pain and turned to face his attacker. The monk's eye widened when he realized that it was Kouji, having become the succubus' puppet once more. The injured succubus then reverted to her human form and staggered over to Kouji.

"What my master wants? I do not care to tell you, who is about to die by my hands," Shinzui answered then turned over to Kouji, "Kouji, this man is the one who harmed me. Kill him."

Kouji nodded before readying the now bloodied sword and charged towards Chichiri. Chichiri easily dodged the sluggish man's assault, but was then hit by Shinzui's chi blast. Though weaker in her human form, the blast was enough to shock Chichiri's exhausted body as he fell to his knees. This gave the hypnotized Kouji enough time to land a strike across the monk's back. Chichiri bit his lip to keep from screaming out then spun around and braced himself as he tackled the bandit, pinning him to the ground. When Chichiri had a firm hold on the bandit, he quickly cast a spell on the bandit. Kouji screamed then fell back into unconsciousness as Chichiri leapt to his feet and faced the succubus.

"Impressive…a warding spell combined with a cancellation spell," Shinzui spat as she changed forms and gathered her chi, "I don't need him, I can still win!"

"We'll see,." Chichiri said as he himself also began to gather chi from the surroundings, chanting a spell. He felt the succubus gather power into her claws as she lunged forward. As he watched the succubus approach him, he timed the release of his spell to the moment the succubus launched her attack at him.

"No…no! A reflection spell?" The succubus screeched as she sank to her knees from the pain of her own spell. Raising his shakujo above the now horrific creature, Chichiri prepared to make the final blow.

"Heh, you'd kill me monk?" Shinzui asked, trying to buy time, "have you forgotten? If I die...that man dies with me!"

"You lie...I've severed the bond between you and him, he will live even once you have passed," Chichiri said, though the hand now holding his shakujo quivered ever so slightly with doubt. He then suddenly heard Kouji's voice call to him.

"I'm beggin' ya... Chichiri...just... kill it." Kouji gasped in between strained breaths, half conscious, "if ya don't...the guys here...and Genrou...they'll all be hurt…"

Chichiri looked back, eyes with worry and fear for his friend's life but gave the man a knowing nod. However, this short gesture was just what Shinzui was waiting for. Seeing her chance, the demon swung her clawed arms upwards, hoping to kill the monk while he was off-guard. Sensing the sudden movement, Chichiri jumped back, but not in time to prevent the demon's claws from dragging across his chest, drawing blood and breaking his prayer beads. Chichiri felt the power of Taiitsukun's blessing leave him and fell to his knees from both the sudden loss of chi and blood. He was now not only unable to cast some of his more powerful spells, his chi was also cut in half.

"Fool! Die!" The succubus said as she again plunged her claws at the monk's chest. Chichiri however, was prepared for this and cast a concentrated chi blast at her. Shinzui screamed as she fell foreword nearing her end, "I…I won't go alone! I won't!" Shinzui screamed as she changed forms and lunged at Kouji, "his soul is mine!"

"No!" Chichiri gasped and ran towards Kouji, trying to intercept the succubus and stop her, but he arrived just too late as the succubus latched onto Kouji and he screamed. Chichiri pushed the succubus off with a chi blast that set her flying towards the door and he felt the last of her chi drain from her as she slide down the door onto the floor and out of view.

"Kouji! Kouji!" Chichiri called as he urgently shook the unresponsive bandit. Terrified that he may have died with the succubus' last attempt to take his soul, Chichiri transferred as much of his remaining chi as he could spare into the bandit. After asserting the bandit had indeed been saved, Chichiri stood from where he had kneeled. Seconds later, he looked up in surprise when he heard an anger filled voice call his name.

* * *

><p>Miaka and Taka opened their eyes and found themselves in the middle of a vast, dark space.<p>

"Uh…where are we?" Miaka asked, looking around and seeing nothing but more darkness, "do you think we messed up and went into the wrong book?"

Taka held Miaka tightly as he tried to comfort her, "no, I'm sure that was Suzaku's power I felt…"

"You bet it was."

Taka and Miaka then turned around and looked right into the face of the creator.

"AHHHHHH SUNAKAKE BABA!" Taka screamed as Miaka sweat dropped.

Breaking a vain, Taiitsukun glared daggers at the former celestial warrior, Tamahome, "I see some things never change."

"Taiitsukun…where are we?" Miaka asked, comforting a trembling Taka, "this doesn't look anything like Mt. Taikyoko."

"Tenkou has grown strong enough to seal Mt. Taikyoko away, so I have sealed the last of my powers here in this void. I interfered with your arrival so that you would be able to find this place once you arrived," Taiitsukun explained, "now, listen closely! We don't have much time. I trust Miaka has informed you of what's been happening?"

Taka nodded as both he and Miaka faced the creator, intently listening.

"Tenkou's power is growing ever steadily, and his minions have been scouring the four continents looking for the four shinzaho. He has yet to be successful in locating any of them, but he is still gaining power fast."

"But Taiitsukun, how will we be able to find the four shinzaho by ourselves?" Miaka asked, "if Tenkou's army can't find them…how are the two of us going to succeed? Also…I don't even know what my own shinzaho looks like…"

"Idiot, who says you two are the only ones who're going to be looking?" Taiitsukun asked as she produced a necklace out of thin air, "this will aid you in your quest. When you are near a shinzaho, it will respond and point you in the right direction. The only other clue I can give you is that the shinzaho are all tied closely to their priestesses. That includes yours as well, Miaka. It is close to you. A proof of bonds."

Miaka gave Taiitsukun a thanks as she put the necklace on, joyful to be given aid in an otherwise impossible task. Miaka also took care to remember what Taiitsukun said about her own shinzaho, 'a proof of bonds…'

"One more thing!" Taiitsukun said, snapping Miaka out of her thoughts, "it would appear that Tenkou has infused the souls of the Seiryuu warriors with their old bodies."

Taka took a step back, "you mean…all the Seiryuu warriors have been resurrected? Even Nakago?"

"Not all of them," Taiitsukun explained, "the twins were left alone since Amiboshi still lives, but yes, Nakago once again walks the earth. They are now the head minions of the demon, Tenkou."

"…we'll have to fight them all again…damn it!" Taka swore as he cursed his lost powers.

"I understand your frustration. As Taka, you hold not the powers Tamahome once held. So I have another gift for you." Taiitsukun then waved her hands above her and the darkness filled with light. When the light faded, Miaka looked on with happy tears. There, standing before them, were the fallen warriors of Suzaku.

"Nuriko! Hotohori! Chiriko! Mitsukake!" Miaka called as she ran into Nuriko's arms, "I've missed you all so much!"

"We've missed you too Miaka! Have you been well?" Nuriko asked as she fondly pat the young girls head.

Taiitsukun then cleared her throat as she called their attention back to her, "know this, this is only a temporary revival since Tenkou threatens the existence of both worlds. Once the mission is finished, you all must relinquish those bodies and be prepared for rebirth. Now, I am sending you to Mt. Reikaku. Know that once you leave this place, the enemy will be aware of your presence. I wish you all the best of luck."

Taiitsukun then suddenly disappeared, as Miaka and the rest of the celestial warriors screamed while they plummeted downwards.

* * *

><p>Tasuki had tried every room in the bandit stronghold and had been unsuccessful in locating either Chichiri or Kouji. After searching for an extended period, he also noticed that Shinzui was now absent as well.<p>

"Damn it! What t' hell's goin' on?" Tasuki asked himself as he tried to think where else they could be. Then a thought struck him: his and Kouji's hiding place! The place where he had brought Miaka when they first met! That was the only place he hadn't looked yet! Using his Suzaku gifted speed, Tasuki made his way to the isolated chamber deep in the Reikaku mountains. When he reached the hideout, he heard the faint sound of something crashing into the door. Tasuki sneaked up to the entrance and opened the doors quietly as to not alert whoever was inside. He was shocked when what he found was a bleeding and beaten Shinzui lying by the entrance.

"…no…Shinzui!" Tasuki called her name as he ran to her. He couldn't see if there was anyone else in the room with them, since the destroyed pieces of the room's furniture had fallen and obscured the view of the rest of the room.

"Shinzui! Shinzui!" Tasuki whispered as he called her name, "are ya alrite? What happened ta ya?"

Shinzui opened her eyes ever so slightly as she cried, "Genrou! Oh Genrou! It's terrible! Kouji…Kouji…he's…why? What did we do to him to make him do this? Why?" Shinzui then attempted to get up but then fell back down to the floor.

"Shinzui! Take it easy! I'll get ya back to t' hideout and patch ya up! Don't move around!" Tasuki said urgently as he tried to restrain her, "yer bleedin'! Stay still!"

"No! Genrou! Kouji's still there! That man dressed like a monk…the one that you said was a friend! He attacked us both! Kouji…Kouji tried to defend me...and he…Kouji's still there!" Shinzui explained as she suddenly started coughing blood, "Kou…ji…" Shinzui cried as she fell foreword and breathed no more.

Tasuki froze as he watched his best friend's wife pass on with those words.

_/ "That man dressed like a monk…the one that you said was a friend!"/_

"No way…Chichiri?" Tasuki said, as he slowly got to his feet and leapt over the pile of rubble. After scanning the room, he located Chichiri standing over an unconscious Kouji, the older bandit's face twisted in pain.

Seeing his best friends lying probably dead and thinking Chichiri killed both he and Shinzui, Tasuki lost it.

"What's the meanin' of this Chichir?" Tasuki screamed, "ya disappear for an year! An year! Then when ya come back this is what ya do? THIS IS WHAT YA DO?"

Chichiri looked up, startled that he hadn't sensed the bandit enter the room.

"I'm sorry Tasuki...if I didn't do this...Kouji's soul would have been completely taken tonight. I wanted to..."

"SHUT UP!" Tasuki cut in, "JUST SHUT UP!"

Charging forward towards the monk with murderous intent, Tasuki threw a punch at him which

Chichiri dodged. Tasuki fell from the force, next to his fallen friend.

"Tasuki! Wait!" Chichiri begged, "I..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tasuki cut in again, "YA KILLED HIM! YA KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! AND NOT JUST THAT, YA WENT AND SLAUGHTERED SHINZUI TOO! I TRUSTED YA ENOUGH TA BRING YA INTA T' STRONGHOLD! HOW COULD YA? YA TRAITOR!"

Looking down, Tasuki found that Kouji's sword was carelessly discarded, unsheathed and covered in blood.

'He tried ta defend 'imself,' Tasuki thought, 'well don't worry buddy, Suzaki's warrior or not,

I'm gonna avenge ya.' Finishing his silent prayer to his friend, Tasuki gripped the hilt of the sword, not moving an inch as he waited for the monk to slowly advance towards him.

"Tasuki? Tasuki, I'm really sorry, I should've been more careful to make sure…!"

Chichiri stopped as pain suddenly ripped through his lower abdomen. Looking down, he noticed too late that Tasuki had taken Kouji's fallen sword. The same sword that now pierced through the Well celestial warrior. Chichiri let out a cry as Tasuki retracted the sword and launched a second strike, which Chichiri clumsily dodged.

"So how does it feel, huh?" Tasuki asked, eyes now clouded with rage, "just like how ya attacked 'im and Shinzui! I'll make ya feel t' pain they felt! I'm gonna cut ya, then burn ya. I'll never forgive ya. Never."

"Tasuki! I didn't kill Kouji! And Shinzui…"

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU DIE! HERE AND NOW!" Tasuki snapped in anger.

Tasuki meant it. Chichiri was hurt, the one that he had been closest to all these years refused to believe him, but then again, Chichiri hadn't expected this to turn out well. Knowing full well the younger warrior wasn't bluffing and not wanting to hurt him, Chichiri opted instead to concentrate the last of his chi on a teleportation spell. As the spell came into effect, he heard the sound of metal hitting wood, followed by a string of cursing.

"CHICHIRI! I SWEAR! IF I EVER SEE YA AGAIN, I'LL KILL YA! YA HEAR ME?"

* * *

><p>Miaka picked herself up painfully from the ground, then noticed that the ground was much softer than she had anticipated. Looking down, she realized the reason for that was because she was now sitting on top of Taka.<p>

"Taka! I'm so sorry!" she said as she got off him.

The group then slowly picked themselves up and started a friendly chatter to catch up with one another.

"Hey Miaka~ SO! What've you and Tamahome been up to in your world all this time?" Nuriko asked.

"Nothing too much out of the ordinary," Miaka answered honestly, "oh! I almost forgot, this is Taka Sukunami, not Tamahome anymore."

Taka looked embarrassed as the gang eyed him curiously, "what? I'm still me. I just didn't get to rename myself Tamahome in Miaka's world. Feel free to call me whatever you want."

"I believe we should start heading towards the Reikaku bandit's stronghold," Hotohori suggested, "Taiitsukun must have sent us to these mountains for the purpose of finding Tasuki and Chichiri."

"Well that's true~ Speaking of Chichiri, how do you think we're gonna go about finding him?" Nuriko asked.

"Chichiri usually finds us, so if we move to find Tasuki, I am sure we will find Chichiri as well," Mitsukake answered.

"That is true! Chichiri may even be on his way over now!" Chiriko piped in.

"Alright then! Onwards to the stronghold!" Miaka said as she led the way.

"…Miaka…the stronghold's that way," Nuriko said as he pointed in the opposite direction of Miaka's lead.

* * *

><p>Chichiri let out a gasp as he landed roughly and tumbled to his side. Laying stunned for a few precious seconds, Chichiri painfully propped himself into a sitting position against a nearby tree and began to inspect his wounds. Luckily, the worst of his wounds had missed his vitals.<p>

'it seems Tasuki has terrible aim,' Chichiri thought, laughing hollowly.

Much to his chagrin, it was then that Chichiri noticed he had left Mt. Reikaku so quickly, he had forgotten to take his shakujo and kasa with him. His neck also felt bare due to the loss of his prayer beads that the demon had destroyed, but he realized he had much more pressing things to worry about at the moment. Chichiri tore pieces of his tunic into long shreds as he worked to bandage his wounds and stop the bleeding. Knowing he had to get to a village soon but not having the strength to move, Chichiri lay against the trunk of the tree lost in thought.

'Tasuki hates me,' he thought, disbelieving that his closest friend and brother would turn a sword against him, 'he didn't believe me, didn't trust me…no…he had every right to be angry. He thinks I killed Kouji and Kouji's wife…but when he sees the succubus' true form and Kouji alive, he'll realize why I did what I did…'

With those thoughts, Chichiri finally allowed his wounded body to rest as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

~TBC~


End file.
